KANPAI
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Yuuko observa mientras trata de olvidar y convencerse que ella no necesita de ningún deseo. Tal vez exista pero es mejor ocultarlo, porque sabe que él es incapaz de cumplirlo.


**-KANPAI-**

_Aquél que controla tu sueño. Una mentira que aún no puedes contar... pero comienzas a dudar. –Dime... ¿He tocado la herida que todavía duele?..._

-- -- -- -- -- --

Nadie podría culparlo por su demora, incluso su excusa sonaba creíble; era cierta pero con Yuuko uno nunca podía bajar la guardia por eso la había ensayado de camino a la tienda. Saludó como de costumbre, con ese timbre alegre y sincero, pero antes de repetirlo ya había entrado a la casa, atravesó confundido el pasillo preguntándose porque nadie había salido a recibirlo, eso era poco usual así que corrió la puerta con precaución.

**-"Yuuko-san"-** Pronunció en un tono casi solemne cuando vislumbró la figura de la mujer en el descanso del patio trasero.

El chico parpadeó un par de veces, era extraño que aun cuando él tratara de disimular su presencia siempre era reprimido de forma cariñosa por la mujer, pero esa vez no obtuvo ningún sonido ni ademán de su parte. Caminó casi con sigilo hasta donde Yuuko ataviada en un magnifico kimono de mangas anchas adornadas con flores y un obi dando la apariencia de una mariposa que extiende sus alas antes de emprender el vuelo, descansaba sobre la amplia y elegante mecedora.

Watanuki se detuvo unos pasos detrás de ella notando desde ese ángulo el perfecto rostro de la adivina reclinado hacía atrás, con la vista perdida entre el mar de meditaciones que continuamente se reprimía expresar, Kimihiro agudizó su vista atraído por el pequeño resplandor que surco una fracción de segundo la mejilla de la mujer tan solo para ocultarse entre su níveo cuello.

**-"Yuuko...san"-** Arrastró las palabras casi con dolor, preguntándose si aquella solitaria lágrima que desencajaba por completo en la forma de ser de su jefa había sido cierta o tan solo se trataba de una ilusión gracias al cambio de luces naturales.

La mujer reaccionó ante ese triste timbre de voz que tanto detestaba en los humanos, en especial en él, porque incluso ella con toda su infinita sabiduría y poder era incapaz de evitar esas tristes notas en su empleado.

**-"Llegas tarde Watanuki, creo que lo anexare a tu lista de trabajo"- **Le respondió sin atreverse a mirarlo como solía hacer. **–"Tengo hambre y el calor aún es insoportable, podrías traer sake... elige la mejor botella que encuentres en la cava, la ocasión lo amerita..."-**

El hombre se sintió incomodo por esa reacción en ella, estaba acostumbrado a soportar su chillona voz junto con la lista de sus caprichos y en definitiva esa Yuuko era la que más le gustaba. Pensó en algunas palabras de retribución, tal vez alguna queja o una broma pero no encontró algo lo suficientemente bueno para romper esa densa capa de soledad así que solo asintió antes de encaminarse a la cocina.

-- -- -- --

Escuchó como los pasos del chico se iban perdiendo entre la casa, miró de perfil hacía dentro lamentando no actuar de la forma que él esperaba y estaba acostumbrado. Yuuko se había dado cuenta que cada vez le costaba más trabajo ocultar sus sentimientos, actuar como todos esperaban y mantener esa falsa imagen.

_-Watanuki Kimihiro haz empezado a madurar, estas cambiando, ya no eres aquel estudiante solitario y asustadizo empiezas a ver y comprender cosas que antes eras incapaz siquiera de afrontar, todo evoluciona sin excepción alguna y tú lo haces gradualmente. Debes saber que no todo es eterno: cada cosa, cada ser tiene un ciclo y el nuestro comenzó a rodar hace tiempo por eso no tarda en detenerse._

_Y todo volverá a ser como aquella vez, como cuando él se fue.-_

Le resultó imposible reprimir ese pensamiento, lo había estado evitando toda la tarde por eso su vista hace mucho se había concentrado solo en el movimiento del cielo, pero sin darse cuenta sus sentimientos, los que en vano había tratado de evadir, comenzaron a correr libres sin ningún tipo de ataduras justo como lo hacían las incontables lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas humedeciendo el cuello del kimono.

_-"Yuuko-san, tu tienes algún deseo"-_

La lejana voz de Watanuki llegó desde sus recuerdos como una suave y triste melodía. Siempre que recordaba esas palabras se limitaba a sonreír, sin importar que estuviese frente a personas o se encontrara a solas, creyendo en vano que solo necesitaba de ese suave gesto para ocultar la verdadera respuesta.

Ladeó un poco el rostro y lo limpió con discreción con la manga del kimono al escuchar como Watanuki regresaba con la cena lista. Le agradeció junto con Mokona por los alimentos y le sorprendió que su voz disfrazara maravillosamente sus sentimientos, aún así esa noche el silencio se volvió el anfitrión.

Kimihiro probó la comida con un sabor amargo en cada bocado robando de vez en cuando miradas a la mujer que se mantenía distante.

Ambos colocaron sus bandejas con los platos a un lado y Watanuki se instaló a los pies de Yuuko, respetando el silencio y la privacidad de la mujer demostrándole su apoyó con su presencia. Observó desde la llegada de las primeras estrellas hasta que el cielo se cubrió casi por completo de ellas, finalmente se atrevió a romper el silencio que los envolvía.

**-"Maru y Moro últimamente pasan mucho tiempo dormidas"-**

**-"Eso es porque necesitan hacer algo mientras descansan"- **El sutil sonido que emitió le hizo comprender que analizaba su respuesta, por eso ella habló. **–"¿Y tu Watanuki, no piensas ir a dormir?"-**

**-"Prefería estar un rato más contigo Yuuko-san; eso sino te molesta"-**

Ella pudo notar como las mejillas del chico se coloreaban un poco, destapó finalmente la botella de sake y sirvió tres copas, tal vez él la rechazará aún así se la ofreció.

**-"Entonces brindemos por esta noche, por el placer de esta compañía y por los caminos que están por abrirse"- **

Watanuki elevó la copa llena de sake, aceptando el brindis pero antes de llevarla a sus labios murmuró.

**-"Y por los deseos que no se expresan pero que esperan ser concedidos"- **

Nunca había probado el sabor del alcohol por eso cuando sus labios rozaron la copa y se humedecieron con el licor, no pudo evitar pensar que en ese momento el sabor del arroz fermentado abrasaba su interior de forma diferente y en menos grado a como lo hacían sus sentimientos rozando su corazón.

Pensó que tal vez esa era la razón por la cual Yuuko bebía en todo momento, porque de esa forma se podría confundir el ardor de su corazón con el del alcohol.

Le lanzó una última mirada notando como su copa se encontraba intacta, ella la elevó una última vez ofreciéndola a la fortuna, satisfecha por la observación del chico y con una lánguida sonrisa murmuró.

**-"Kanpai"-** Y bebió de un largo trago el líquido.

* * *

_**Kanpai **__Brindemos_

Mi primera incursión en esta sección así que Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
